Ginko no Rhapsody
by rukii nightray
Summary: Segala hal yang terjadi di dalam hidup ini pasti memiliki arti. Apakah kau tahu itu, Makoto? Update: Chapter 4. End.
1. Rendezvous

Note: Goooomeeennn neee!!!! karena banyak kesalahan dan typo sewaktu publish pertama kali. Maka saya kembali memperbaiki fic ini. Dan fic ini adalah hasil editan saya. Sekali lagi Gomenasai jika masih ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan T.T Bagi yang sudah membaca publishan yang pertama, silahkan membaca lagi supaya lebih mengerti karena ada sedikit yang ditambahkan.

Attention!!! rukii nightray kembali datang dengan sebuah fic yang berbumbu mystery!!! *alah!*. Tapi kali ini bukan di fandom bleach O_o Maka dari itu mohon dukungannya (-/\-)

Semoga kalian suka^^. Selamat membaca…

disclaimer # Gosho Aoyama

genre # Mystery, Friendship and Supernatural

**Ginko no Rythm**

**Rhapsody 1: Rendezvous**

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu berwarna pirang kecoklatan bersembunyi di belakang pohon ginko besar. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Matanya yang bulat berwarna hitam terpejam. Wajahnya pucat. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Di dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa agar kedua orang berjubah hitam itu tidak mengejarnya sampai ke tempat ini.

"Hei, keluar kau! Kau pasti bersembunyi di sekitar sini kan?!" teriak seorang pria berjubah hitam yang berpostur badan gemuk. Ia mengangkat tokallevnya ke atas. Temannya yang berbadan kurus hanya berdiri diam saja di sebelahnya, tapi matanya tidak mau beralih dari sebuah pohon ginko besar di hadapannya.

"Gin? mau kemana?" tanya si pria gemuk saat melihat temannya berjalan meninggalkannya ke arah pohon ginko itu. Ia pun mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berat itu semakin mendekat, jantung si gadis semakin berdegup kencang. Ia tidak bisa lari. Sebelumnya, kaki kirinya telah terkena tembakan si pria gemuk. Ia pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, agar suara bahkan desahan napasnya yang begitu lelah tidak terdengar.

"GYAAAAA!!!!" stun-gun mendarat dengan cantik di leher si gadis. Pandangannya menjadi kabur. Reaksi aliran listrik yang dikeluarkan oleh stun-gun itu telah membebani syaraf-syaraf di seluruh tubuhnya secara berlebihan untuk sementara waktu. Si gadis merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam tubuhnya, bagaikan terkena sebuah sambaran halilintar.

Tubuh si gadis pun terjatuh. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan semua anggota tubuhnya. Hanya indera pendengarannya yang sedikit berfungsi.

"Gin, kau menggunakan stun-gun?"

"Ya… aku tidak mau mengambil resiko menggunakan pistol yang tidak menggunakan peredam suara dan pada akhirnya hanya akan mengundang orang. Dia sudah tahu wajah kita. Segera bereskan tanpa sisa."

###

Musim dingin telah tiba. Tanaman-tanaman mulai memucat. Putih tertutup butiran salju yang bagaikan kristal langit. Angin dingin pun semilir berbisik di jalan. Menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tanpa minat. Di sebelahku, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berjalan mengiringi langkahku. Ia berbicara tanpa henti. Senyumnya ditebarkan kemana-mana. Tangannya sesekali terangkat menunjuk ruangan-ruangan yang ia sebutkan. Lalu, ia pun menoleh padaku, aku hanya mengangguk sesekali. Terus seperti itu kegiatanku selama sejam ini. Ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang pemandu wisata professional daripada seorangn ketua osis.

"Di sepanjang koridor ini adalah ruangan klub-klub budaya dan seni. Yang ini ruang klub ikebana dan yang sebelah kanan ini adalah ruang klub minum teh."

"…dan yang terakhir ini… adalah ruang musik." imbuhnya sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah ruang musik. Ia pun lalu berbalik dan kemudian tersenyum menatapku.

"O…oh." gumamku karena terkejut melihat ketua osis yang tiba-tiba mengehentikan langkahnya. Ia masih tersenyum padaku.

"Boleh aku melihat-lihat ke dalam?" tanyaku mencari alasan untuk lepas darinya yang terus-menerus tersenyum padaku. Apa… senyumnya itu merupakan suatu penyakit permanen??

"Kau yakin? Ruang musik yang ini sudah lama tidak digunakan. Sekarang, hanya menjadi tempat penyimpanan alat-alat musik. Kalau kau mau, lebih baik lihat saja ruang musik yang baru di bagian depan." jawabnya dengan nada skeptis, tapi masih sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku mau lihat ruang musik yang ini saja. Lagipula, sudah terlalu sore," kataku dengan nada ramah agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya. Sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak mau masuk ke dalam ruang musik yang baru itu karena ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh para gadis-gadis yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bertalenta dalam bermusik. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana membedakan flute dengan clarinet. Bagiku, mereka hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh yang ingin memperlihatkan eksistensi dirinya pada ketua klub musik yang berwajah tampan itu.

Bukannya aku benci dengan mereka. Hanya saja, sikapnya yang berlebihan bagiku sangat… hmm… mungkin… menjijikan? maaf. Saat tadi pagi aku masuk ke ruangan itu. Gadis-gadis itu langsung menghambur ke arahku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Mereka mengerubungi diriku seakan-akan aku adalah kappa atau makhluk luar angkasa. Belum lagi, matanya yang berbinar-binar saat melihatku. Sejak saat itu, aku trauma dan tidak mau lagi masuk ke sana. Padahal, aku sangat ingin bermain musik.

Si ketua osis yang sangat murah senyum itu kemudian mengangguk dan membukakan pintu ruang musik untukku. Sepertinya memang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Terdengar dari suara pintu tuanya yang berdecit saat digeser dan debu yang menyeruak keluar saat pintu dibuka lebar-lebar.

"Mau masuk?"

"Tentu saja."

Ruang musik itu tidak terlalu besar. Walaupun penuh debu, tapi terlihat sangat terawat. Alat-alat musik tersimpan rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Di dekat jendela terdapat sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah lemari yang memajang berbagai alat musik yang berukuran sedang seperti, biola, flute ataupun clarinet. Di sebelah kiri pintu masuk, cello berdiam dengan anggunnya.

"Sepertinya Kyogoku-san sangat suka musik ya?" tanya ketua osis saat melihatku menyentuh grand piano dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, melekatkan debu-debu itu ke tanganku.

"Begitulah. Kau tidak suka Mouri-san?" jawabku sambil membuka lemari yang berisi biola dan mengambilnya sebuah.

"Tidak juga. Aku suka. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa memainkan alat musik. Kau bisa memainkan salah satunya?" tanya ketua osis –Mouri Ran- sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ya."

Aku pun meletakkan biola itu kembali ke tempatnya. Aku tidak mau memainkan sebuah alat musik yang bukan milikku. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hampa. Karena alat musik milikku itu telah menemaniku sejak aku masih kecil. Ia sudah seperti teman bagiku.

Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Ruangan ini kurasa masih layak digunakan, tetapi mengapa tidak dipakai? Dan tiba-tiba saja, mataku tertuju pada sebuah jendela besar yang seperti memperlihatkan sebuah lukisan indah kumpulan pohon-pohon ginko kepadaku. Aku pun menghampiri jendela itu dan membukanya.

Seketika angin musim dingin mengalir masuk. Angin yang dingin itu seolah menghujam dengan keras tubuhku yang tanpa perlindungan jaket ataupun cardigan. Aku pun dengan segera, kembali menutup jendelanya.

"Maaf. Entah mengapa, aku tertarik melihat kumpulan pohon ginko itu."

"Tidak apa. Kumpulan pohon ginko itu memang menjadi pemandangan yang indah dari tempat ini. Semua juga setuju. Bahkan, kepala sekolah ingin membuatnya menjadi taman sekolah. Hanya saja… sampai sekarang hal itu belum terlaksana." ucap Ran menanggapi sambil mendekatiku dan ikut melihat ke luar jendela.

"Mengapa? Tentu hal itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik bukan?"

"Kau lihat… pohon ginko yang di pinggir itu? yang paling besar itu…" tanya Ran seraya jari telunjuknya mengarah ke pohon ginko yang terlihat paling besar dari yang lainnya itu.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku lihat."

"Jika hendak dijadikan taman, maka, pohon ginko yang paling besar itu harus ditebang agar dapat menjadi jalan masuk. Tapi…"

"Tidak bisa ditebang…?" tebakku asal. Tanpa disangka, Ran pun mengangguk.

"Ya. Setiap akan ditebang pasti ada saja pekerja yang mengalami sakit atau kecelakaan. Atau bahkan hujan turun terus-menerus. Lalu, ada juga yang bilang pernah melihat hantu disana. Jadi, walaupun indah dipandang, tempat ini terkenal sebagai salah satu tempat mengerikan di Teitan. Maka dari itu, ruang musik ini, yang langsung mengarah ke tempat itu pun jarang didatangi para murid yang takut akan cerita hantu. Dan ruangan ini jadi tidak terpakai lagi." jawab Ran dengan sebuah senyuman dan tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Ketua, sudah waktunya rapat osis." ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Kau mau kembali bersama kami atau masih ingin disini?" tanya ketua osis yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih ingin disini." jawabku setelah menimbang-nimbang. Ran pun tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah keluar ruang musik.

Aku pun kembali menatap kumpulan pohon ginko itu di dalam keheningan. Warna daunnya yang kuning cerah seperti menarikku. Entah mengapa… rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang lebih baik tidak boleh kuketahui. Tapi, sesuatu itu seolah-olah memanggilku, seperti meminta pertolongan kepadaku. Sesuatu itu… telah lama menungguku.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa seperti mendengar sebuah suara merintih dari arah kumpulan pohon ginko itu… Apakah rumor adanya hantu itu benar?

###

Keesokan harinya. Entah mengapa, aku ingin sekali bermain di ruang musik tua itu. Kali ini, aku membawa biolaku sendiri. Biola yang telah menjadi temanku sejak aku masih berumur 6 tahun. Walaupun sudah lama, tentu aku bisa menjamin suaranya.

Aku pun meminjam kunci ruang musik itu pada ketua osis. Sesaat, ia heran. Kemudian mengeluarkan senyum sejuta voltnya dan menyerahkan kunci itu kepadaku. Mungkin, aku dianggap orang aneh baginya. Siapa juga yang mau datang ke tempat berhantu? Tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh, aku juga menganggap aneh dirinya.

Aku membuka pintu dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat asing ini. Dan perasaan aneh itu kembali menyelimutiku. Bukan perasaan aneh karena takut dengan rumor berhantu tentu saja. Tapi perasaan aneh berupa kumpulan emosi yang kuat. Emosi yang kuat itu begitu intens dan komprehensif.

Kubuka resleting tas biolaku dan mengambil biola di dalamnya. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku perlahan ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Berdiri dan terdiam dalam keheningan. Kemudian, aku pun mengambil napas dan memulai permainan biolaku.

Suara permainan biolaku bergaung memenuhi ruang musik yang sempit. Gelombangnya memantul dan sampai di indera pendengaranku, sehingga aku pun bisa menentukan mana nada-nada salah yang tidak sengaja telah kumainkan.

'KREK'

Suara ranting kayu yang terinjak seseorang di luar sana telah mengagetkanku. Aku tahu bagi kalian ini terdengar aneh, karena mustahil mendengar suara ranting kayu yang begitu pelan di tengah-tengah permainan biolaku yang meraung-raung. Tapi aku diberi sebuah keistimewaan sejak aku lahir ke dunia ini. Indera pendengaranku lebih tajam dari orang pada umumnya.

"Ada orang di luar?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun meletakkan biolaku di atas meja dan mengambil syal untuk melindungi leherku dari rasa dingin ketika aku membuka jendela itu. Aku yakin, pasti ada orang di luar. Aku bisa mendengar suara napasnya yang lembut.

'BRAK!'

Kubuka jendela itu dengan keras dan kemudian kutundukkan kepalaku. Melihat ke arah bawah. Alisku pun mengernyit. Terlihat oleh kedua mataku, seorang gadis sedang terduduk sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ah! Maaf! aku telah mengganggu permainan biolamu yang indah itu!" serunya tiba-tiba sambil beranjak bangun. Aku terperangah. Seolah tidak menyadari keanehan yang kurasakan terhadap dirinya, ia terus berbicara.

"Tadi aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Saat sayup-sayup mendengar permainan biolamu aku akhirnya tanpa sadar kemari. Tapi, aku malah terpeleset karena menginjak ranting kayu. Hahahaha. Aku memang ceroboh yaaaa… Hahahaha!!!"

Aku semakin tercengang. Gadis itu berambut sebahu berwarna coklat dengan bandana melekat di kepalanya. Warna bandananya senada dengan seragam yang ia gunakan. Matanya begitu jenaka. Berbinar-binar dan sepertinya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia mengenakan seragam yang mirip dengan bentuk seragam sailor. Hanya saja, roknya bukan rok mini. Melainkan rok yang berupa gaun panjang sampai ke mata kaki. Seragam itu berwarna biru tua. Warnanya sama dengan seragam Teitan yang sekarang sedang kugunakan. Tetapi, bentuknya beda. Seragam Teitan berupa pakaian 2 lapis dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan jas sekolah berwarna biru tua. Untuk wanitanya, roknya berupa rok pendek walaupun bukan rok mini.

Aneh, itulah kesanku pada gadis ini. Bagaimana bisa ia berjalan-jalan dengan tenang di tengah musim dingin seperti ini? Bukan, bukan sikapnya yang kumaksud. Tapi…dengan menggunakan seragam berlengan pendek seperti itu? Bukankah itu seragam musim semi? Apa ia tidak kedinginan? Apakah ia tidak tahu kalau sekarang sedang musim dingin???

"Kau kenapa diam saja? marah padaku ya?" ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan mata jenakanya. Aku tersentak. Kembali ke alam sadarku. "Kau apa—"

"Eh? Namaku? Namaku Suzuki Sonoko. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kau hebat sekali bisa mengeluarkan suara seindah itu! Aku kagum sekali padamu! Siapakah namamu? Apakah kau pernah mengadakan sebuah recital atau konser???" tanyanya beruntun sambil menjabat tanganku dan mengerak-gerakkannya dengan bersemangat ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Namaku Kyogoku Makoto. Belum, aku belum mengadakan yang seperti itu." jawabku tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku adalah penggemar pertamamu ya???? Wah… nama yang bagus. Kau pasti orang yang tangguh ya…!"

"Tangguh…???"

"Ya. Nama adalah sesuatu yang penting. Sebuah nama memiliki kekuatan tersendiri dan merupakan harta yang paling berharga kedua setelah tubuh. Kau harus berterimakasih kepada kedua orang tuamu yang telah memberi nama itu kepadamu!!"

Matanya semakin berbinar dan ia semakin erat menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi sudahlah. Err… Kau… bisa lepaskan tanganmu?"

"Hyaaa!!! Maaf! Tanganmu hangat jadi tanpa sadar aku terus menggenggamnya. Kau tidak suka ya? Oh ya! Tata krama! Aku lupa dengan pelajaran yang satu itu! Membosankan sih… Padahal menurutku lebih baik tidak usah ada perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan…" ucapnya dengan nada panik. Matanya yang bulat itu naik-turun. Tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah. Sesekali ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah.

Aku menatapnya heran. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak peduli." balasku seadanya. Ia pun terdiam sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera kembali ke tempatku. Besok, aku akan kemari lagi." ujarnya bersemangat sambil berlalu pergi. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Ia sudah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah kumpulan pohon ginko. Punggungnya semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Ternyata benar kau ada disini. Kisaki-sensei memanggilmu ke kantornya Kyogoku-san." ucap Ran yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tidak lupa, dengan senyum yang tiada henti menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Kemudian melangkah keluar ruang musik itu dengan banyak pertanyaan memenuhi kepalaku. Aku menyusun daftar pertanyaan itu dan menyimpannya di dalam memori otakku. Begitu banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Suzuki Sonoko.

###

"Kau… benar-benar datang…???" ujarku sambil mengernyitkan alis saat Sonoko menampakkan wajahnya di jendela sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Aku pun menghampiri jendela dan membukanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah janji padamu!" jawabnya dengan bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Aku menghela napas panjang.

'HUP'

Sonoko pun meloncati jendela ruang musik. Telapak tangan kanannya bertumpu pada bingkai jendela. Ia meloncat. Dan dalam sekejap saja, tubuhnya dengan cepat sudah berpindah ke dalam ruang musik.

"Hmm… sudah lama sekali yaa…" gumamnya pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang musik. Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

Ia pun mulai berkeliling. Tangannya yang mungil itu menelusuri tiap-tiap benda yang ia sentuh. Ia berhenti sebentar saat berada di depan grand piano. Matanya tiba-tiba menjadi sayu. Seperti memperlihatkan sebuah kerinduan yang begitu mendalam.

"Kau bersekolah dimana? Cepat sekali kau datang…"

"Eh, yang benar? Hahaha." Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan tertawa ringan. Aku pun tidak mau bertanya lebih jauh.

"Oh ya! Makoto, ini!" serunya tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku roknya. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sesuatu itu. Sesuatu itu berbentuk kotak seukuran telapak tangan dengan ukiran bunga sakura di sekelilingnya.

"Ha? Kotak musik?"

"Yup! Coba kau dengar."

Sonoko pun membuka kotak musik itu dengan hati-hati. Suara yang indah pun mengalun dari kotak musik itu. Bersusun menjadi satu, menjadi sebuah rangkaian nada-nada yang memukau. Aku kenal lagu ini. Dan aku sering memainkannya.

"Requiem D. Minor K.626?"

"Kau tahu lagu ini Makoto?"

"Ya. Aku sering memainkannya."

"Aku suka sekali dengan musik-musik Mozart dan mulai belajar main piano. Tapi, walaupun aku sudah bisa memainkannya dengan baik, orang tuaku tetap tidak mengizinkanku untuk menjadi seorang pianis." ucapnya begitu pelan sambil membelai-belai kotak musiknya itu. Wajahnya diselimuti aura kesedihan. Tapi… itu hanya beberapa saat…

"Maka dari itu! Saat aku mendengar permainan biolamu yang indah, aku langsung membayangkan bagaimana Requiem saat dimainkan dengan biola. Aku… aku ingin sekali mencoba bermain biola…" imbuhnya dengan wajah yang kembali ceria. Ia pun menutup kotak musiknya dengan sarkasme.

"Itulah tugasmu, Makoto! Kau harus menjadi guruku! Selama seminggu ini kau harus bisa membuatku memainkan Requiem dengan biola!" ucapnya lantang sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajahku. Aku terkesiap lalu kemudian terperangah.

"Mengapa harus aku…? Lagipula mengapa waktunya hanya semi—" keluhku sambil menyingkirkan jari telunjuknya dari wajahku. Ia mendesah kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hhh… Makoto… harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Kau itu berbakat. Seorang virtuoso masa depan… dan kekuatan bermusikmu itu tidak boleh hanya terpendam sia-sia saja! Ajarilah aku! Maka, kau akan mendapat berkah dari dewa musik di langit!!!" ujarnya penuh percaya diri dengan gaya Sherlock Holmes yang sedang memecahkan kasus. Alisku semakin mengernyit. Dewa musik di langit katanya? Dan ia… semakin lebar tersenyum…

Aku menghela napas dan menaikkan letak kacamataku. Sepertinya percuma saja membantah permintaannya. "Baiklah…"

###

*tsuzuku*

Uwahhh!!! Akhirnya selesai juga!!! Ini adalah fic saya yang ke-3 dan lagi-lagi bertema misteri…!!! Tapi, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom detective conan^^. Douzo yoroshiku untuk kalian yang baru mengenal saya ;p

Misterinya belum kelihatan ya di chapter pertama ini…? Hahaha, maklumlah… kan baru chapter pertama… saya baru memperkenalkan tokoh-tokohnya saja. Bagaimana menurut para readers karakter Makoto dan Sonoko disini? Menarikkah? atau… membosankan?

Oh ya, saya tidak tahu apakah fic ini termasuk OC atau… apa gtu istilah yang lainnya. Maaf saya nggak begitu hapal. Tapi, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyajikan yang terbaik untuk para readers. Semoga para readers bisa menerimanya^^

Kalau begitu, ditunggu reviewnya ya. Kesan-kesan, komentar kalian, pujian bahkan kritikan kalian (tapi bukan flame! saya ingatkan sekali lagi bukan flame! tapi kritik yang membangun!).

Jaa mata ne (/_0)

Douzo… tekan tulisan di bawah ini… (-/\-)


	2. Spring Dusk

Wah… sudah lama sekali sejak saya pertama kali publish fic ini! dan ternyata… sudah berubah formatnya!

Gomenasai… karena kehabisan ide dan banyak ujian saya jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini, tapi akhirnya dengan sedikit usaha yang 'dipaksakan' (?) fic ini berhasil selesai dan publish.

Saya sedikit kecewa karena fandom Meitantei Conan sepi sekaliiiiii, tidak seperti fandom Bleach, One Piece & Naruto. Apalagi pairing yang saya buat Makoto-Sonoko yang jarang ada peminatnya. Yahhh…. T.T. Padahal saya ingin sekali fic saya dibaca oleh semua readers. Tapi tak apalah, jika memang sudah begitu adanya… (author yg gampang pasrah). Saya akan berjuang hingga akhir! Ganbarimasuuu O.o

Semoga kalian suka chappie dua ini^^. Selamat membaca…

disclaimer # Gosho Aoyama (always and forever) =.=;

genre # Mystery, Friendship and Supernatural

**Ginko no Rhapsody**

**Rhapsody 2: Spring Dusk**

"Saaaaaalaah!"

'BUK!'

"KYAAA!"

"Harus berapa kali kubilang padamu? Bagian ini mainkan dengan lebih lembut! Tempomu terlalu cepat! Disini tempo Dolce! Bukan Rallentando! Kau harus bisa membedakannya!" teriakku sambil memukul kepala Sonoko dengan buku partitur entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sedangkan Sonoko, ia hanya sesekali menggurutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ya, ini adalah hari ketigaku mengajar Sonoko bermain biola. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mengapa hal ini bisa berlanjut begitu saja. Bertemu, memperkenalkan diri sendiri dan sekarang ia memintaku untuk mengajarinya bermain biola.

Beruntung, Sonoko sudah pernah belajar musik karena ia adalah seorang pianis. Jadi, aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot mengajarinya dasar-dasar musik. Lagipula, sepertinya Sonoko dapat cepat menangkap apa yang kuajarkan padanya. Hanya saja, jika ia pernah melakukan kesalahan sekali saja maka kesalahan itu akan terus ia lakukan berulang kali. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku menjadi sedikit stress.

"Makoto… capek...," katanya sambil menghela napas begitu panjang. Ia letakkan biola di meja dan ia tempelkan wajahnya ke meja itu.

"Kemampuanmu hanya seperti ini saja?" tanyaku ketus dengan maksud agar semangatnya yang sudah padam itu kembali bangkit. Namun… ternyata itu adalah hal yang sia-sia…

"Tenang saja… masih ada hari esok…" jawabnya santai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Hal itu membuatku sekali lagi ingin memukul kepalanya dengan buku partitur. Tapi ternyata, Sonoko berhasil menangkis seranganku, ia pun langsung berlari dan melompati jendela yang sudah bagaikan pintu keluar-masuk yang sangat 'wajar' baginya.

"Hahaha! Tidak kena! Sampai besok lagi, Makoto!" ujarnya seraya berlari jauh meninggalkan tempatku berpijak. Terlihat olehku, sosoknya yang sedang berlari-lari. Menembus kumpulan pohon-pohon ginko yang seolah-olah dihujani lembaran-lembaran emas. Roknya yang panjang, berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Sesekali, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, memandangku dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum dan kemudian kembali melambaikan tangannya padaku. Perlahan-lahan, sosoknya pun menhilang dari penglihatanku, seolah-olah ditelan oleh kumpulan pohon ginko itu. Scherzo, ucapku di dalam hati.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini Kyogoku-san." ucap ketua osis yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakangku. Ia terus tersenyum padaku dan sayang sekali… aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan mengernyitkan alis…

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini," kata ketua osis sambil menyerahkan sekumpulan kertas yang entah apa isinya itu kepadaku. "Itu adalah daftar nama-nama klub ekstrakulikuler di sekolah ini. Siapa tahu kau berminat."

Ah… ternyata banyak sekali… Entahlah… aku mau masuk ke klub yang mana. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam klub musik.

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus pelan, masuk ke dalam melalui sela-sela jendela yang sedikit terbuka dan entah mengapa… tiba-tiba saja pandanganku menjadi kabur. Aku pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Dan sekarang, aku mendengar sebuah alunan musik yang begitu indah… impresif… namun terdengar begitu sepi…

Kubuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan dan seketika itu juga aku terkesiap…

Di hadapanku… terlihat sebuah siluet yang begitu sublim. Sosok siluet itu sedang bermain piano, melantunkan nada-nada 'Polonaise' karya Frederic Chopin dengan begitu indah… Suaranya menggema masuk ke dalam hatiku, berpadu menjadi satu dengan degup jantungku, bagaikan meluluhkan semua sendi-sendi dan mencairkan sum-sum tulangku. Daun-daun ginko yang berwarna kuning cerah jatuh berguguran mengelilingi dirinya. Menambah kesan keindahan yang tak terlukiskan dengan kata-kata. Aku melihat sebuah utopia.

Tapi, tunggu, aku… sepertinya mengenal sosok itu…

Sonoko?

Itukah kau?

"Kyogoku-san!," suara ketua osis yang begitu kencang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Membuatku kembali sadar ke alam nyata. Menghilangkan ilusi itu dari dalam penglihatanku.

"Kyogoku-san! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ketua osis dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Ia memegang kedua bahuku dan menatapku cemas. Aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekliling ruang musik. Pandanganku sudah kembali normal dan utopia itu pun sudah menghilang.

"Ya… aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah…" gumam ketua osis begitu pelan.

"Ketua osis, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Ketua osis menatapku sesaat kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Silahkan."

"Apakah… ketua tahu sekolah apa yang pada musim dingin seperti ini mewajibkan siswanya memakai pakaian musim semi? Pakaian musim semi itu adalah seragam putri berwarna biru tua, sama seperti warna seragam kita. Atasannya seragam sailor dengan rok seperti gaun panjang hingga ke mata kaki?"

Ketua osis terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak memandang aneh kepadaku. "Eh? Setahuku, seragam putri dengan rok panjang seperti itu sudah tidak dikenakan lagi. Apa kau tidak salah liat Kyogoku-san? Mungkin itu bukan seragam sekolah…"

Kali ini giliranku yang terdiam. Otakku berputar, berusaha kembali mengingat sosok Sonoko dan seragam yang ia kenakan. Tidak… Deskripsiku sudah benar… Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah…

"Tidak… aku tidak mungkin salah lihat…" gumamku sambil menaikkan posisi kacamataku yang turun.

###

Sampai sekarang… bagiku, Suzuki Sonoko adalah sosok yang misterius.

Setiap aku bertanya tentang dirinya seperti, dimana ia bersekolah, dimana ia tinggal, bagaimana keluarganya… ia selalu saja seperti berusaha untuk tidak menjawabnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seakan-akan membicarakan dirinya adalah suatu hal yang tabu. Hanya satu hal yang kutahu tentang dirinya yaitu ia adalah seorang pianis.

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Aku akan menunggu sampai ia menceritakannya sendiri padaku. Semoga saja…

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti?" tanyaku pada Sonoko yang begitu serius memandangku. Matanya lurus-lurus menatap mataku, hal itu membuatku menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Apakah kau mengerti, Suzuki?"

"…"

"Suzuki?"

"…"

"Hei? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aarrrghhhh! Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa jarimu cepat sekali bergerak dan berpindahnya Makotoooo?" teriaknya histeris sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ini hari kelima dan ia masih saja salah di bagian yang sama.

"Apakah aku bodooooh?" raungnya sambil tetap menutupi wajahnya. Emosinya labil sekali, pikirku aneh.

'BUK!'

"Walau yang mengerti itu hebat. Tapi bukan berarti yang tidak mengerti itu bodoh. Asal kau punya kemauan, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya." ujarku sambil kembali memukulkan buku partitur ke kepalanya. Ia membuka wajahnya dan menatapku sesaat.

Sonoko pun tersenyum. "Terimakasih Makoto. Aku pasti bisa. "

"Ya…"

"Tapi… sudah saatnya aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok!" imbuhnya sambil melompati jendela dan berlari meninggalkan ruang musik.

"Hei! Suzuki! Tunggu!"

Sepertinya percuma saja aku panggil, toh dia juga tidak akan mendengar suaraku.

Aku benar-benar heran. Dia juga… cepat sekali larinya…

###

"Terimakasih sekali ya Kyogoku, aku tidak tahu lagi harus minta tolong pada siapa. Karena Mouri yang biasa membantuku sedang rapat osis…"

"Tidak apa-apa Kisaki-sensei… saya juga senang membantu anda. Tapi… berkas-berkas dan file ini… banyak sekali ya sensei…?" ucapku heran sambil menatap ke sekitarku, semua file, kertas-kertas dan buku-buku berdebu bersebaran di sekelilingku.

"Ah iya. Ini semua file siswa Teitan dari jaman dahulu kala. Karena sudah menumpuk dan terlalu banyak di perpustakaan ini, aku ingin sekali membereskannya. Uhuk! Uhuk!" jawab Kisaki-sensei sambil terbatuk-batuk. Ia menutup mulutnya, hidungnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Anda tidak apa-apa sensei?"

"Ya. Hanya sedikit batuk."

Aku mengambil setumpuk kertas yang tersusun tidak rapi di depanku dan mulai merapikannya. "Lagipula… kenapa bisa ada sebanyak ini…?"

"Yah begitulah. Karena, sekolah Teitan ini sudah lama sekali dibangun… Kira-kira… sekitar era zaman Taisho pada saat perang dunia yang pertama. Sekolah ini menjadi satu-satunya pusat pendidikan pada saat itu. Tetapi, pada saat itu yang bisa bersekolah disini hanyalah anak para pejabat tinggi dan penguasa klan tertinggi."

"Sejak zaman Showa, sekolah ini sudah beberapa kali direnovasi dan dibangun. Apalagi setelah terjadinya gempa besar Kanto pada tahun 1923. Jika dibandingkan, sudah banyak perbedaan antara Teitan yang sekarang dan Teitan yang dulu. Hanya satu yang tidak berubah, kau tahu kumpulan pohon ginko di belakang ruang musik lama kan?"

"Iya." jawabku sambil mengambil sebuah buku dengan debu yang paling tebal dan membersihkan debunya dengan telapak tanganku.

"Sejak Teitan berdiri, kumpulan pohon ginko itu sudah ada. Mereka sudah seperti sebuah simbol bagi sekolah ini," imbuh Kisaki-sensei sambil tersenyum padaku dan kemudian melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya.

Debu yang menutupi buku tua yang kupegang kini semakin menghilang. Memperlihatkan sebuah tulissan yang menarik perhatianku.

Album foto?

Kubuka pelan-pelan buku tua yang ternyata album foto itu. Setiap lembarnya terasa begitu berat. Kertasnya sudah berwarna coklat seperti kayu lapuk dan seperti hampir rapuh.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat tiap-tiap foto berwarna hitam-putih itu. Foto-foto itu berisikan para murid-murid Teitan pada zaman dahulu dan jumlah muridnya sepertinya masih sedkit sekali. Rasanya… seperti mencari sebuah kebenaran di masa lalu…

Kubuka lagi lembar berikutnya. Aku tersentak. Mataku membelalak. Tanganku gemetar.

Mustahil…

Kisaki-sensei yang melihat keanehanku kemudian menghampiriku. "Kau baik-baik saja Kyogoku?"

Tidak… Mungkin saja hanya serupa…

"Ya, sensei."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kisaki-sensei sambil melihat album foto yang sedang berada di dalam pangkuanku. Ia menaikkan alisnya kemudian kembali menatapku.

"Sensei… ini… album foto sekolah Teitan pada zaman dahulu kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya… karena aku dulu juga murid sekolah ini dan anggota klub sastra, aku sudah sering melihat dan merapikan album foto yang seperti ini."

Aku menelan ludahku. Tenggorokanku seperti tercekat. Tubuhku kembali bergemuruh karena sebuah perasaan mengganjal yang sangat aneh.

"Apakah kau tahu gadis ini?" tanyaku akhirnya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah foto. Gadis itu berambut sebahu berwarna coklat dengan bandana melekat di kepalanya. Warna bandananya senada dengan seragam yang ia gunakan. Matanya begitu jenaka. Berbinar-binar dan sepertinya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia mengenakan atasan seragam sailor dan rok yang berupa gaun panjang sampai ke mata kaki. Seragam itu berwarna biru tua. Ia tersenyum. Dengan senyum yang sama seperti senyum milik Sonoko yang kukenal.

"Ah! Kau juga tahu ceritanya ya, Kyogoku?"

"Eh?"

"Ya… aku tahu. Ini adalah cerita turun-temurun dari anak klub sastra. Anak ini bernama Suzuki Sonoko, dia adalah pianis perempuan pertama di Teitan."

Telingaku serasa berdengung mendengarnya. Mungkin aku salah dengar?

"Siapa namanya?"

"Suzuki Sonoko."

"Siapa?"

"…Suzuki Sonoko. Memangnya ada apa Kyogoku?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kisaki-sensei. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar.

"…dan seragam yang ia kenakan ini… adalah seragam putri Teitan yang terdahulu?"

"Ya… tepatnya seragam musim semi. Kyogoku?"

Aku semakin terperangah. Antara ingin percaya dan tidak, entah sejak kapan, sosok Sonoko semakin kuat di dalam ingatanku.

"Suzuki Sonoko adalah putri kedua dari kepala keluarga Suzuki yang saat itu adalah anggota pejabat tinggi pemerintahan. Ia tergolong sebagai gadis yang hebat pada zaman itu karena kejeniusannya dalam bermain piano dan juga kepintarannya. Sayangnya… ia tiba-tiba menghilang 93 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada suatu malam di tahun 1917. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, apakah ia kabur dari rumah atau diculik. Sampai sekarang pun, yang kudengar kabarnya belum diketahui."

"Keluarga Suzuki sudah berusaha keras untuk mencari keberadaannya, sehingga mengeluarkan uang yang begitu banyak. Tidak beruntungnya, teknologi pada saat itu masih sangat kuno, lagipula saat itu sedang berlangsung perang dunia yang pertama. Karena uang mereka habis, keluarga Suzuki pun pindah ke sebuah desa. Begitulah cerita yang kutahu."

Kepalaku terasa pening. Semua ini dan semua hal yang kubayangkan di dalam kepalaku terasa begitu absurd. Apakah… Sonoko yang setiap hari bertemu denganku itu adalah Sonoko yang menghilang? Tapi… jika dilihat dari tahunnya seharusnya ia masih tidak semuda itu…

Aku… tidak tahu…

Sonoko…

"Sensei… apakah sensei tahu tempat tinggal keluarga Suzuki yang sekarang?"

###

*tsuzuku*

Wah… chappie dua kali ini, jadinya pendek sekali ya? Yah, begitulah alur ceritanya… Seperti janji saya di chappie pertama, saya sudah memasukkan genre misteri yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana? Gaje? Aneh ya?

Inilah jawaban review chappie pertama:

**Rie Sakaki. **Arigatou ne… Yup, Makioto bisa main biola. Soal typo saya sudah menyadarinya dan segera saya edit. Gomen karena semua kesalahan yang telah saya perbuat. Gomen ne… *sembah sujud ke para readers*

**ichirukiluna gituloh. **Iya, makasih senpai udah mau nepatin janjinya. Maaf, itu adalah kesalahan teknis yang sangat fatal. Apakah di chappie dua ini juga begitu? T.T

**leeO. **Ya… Arigatou atas kritikannya… Itu sangat membantu saya^^

**kaorinin. **Wahh… kita berjumpa lagi. Bukan hanya di fandom bleach ya? Arigatou^^. Ya… itu, typo dan segala kawan-kawannya memang kesalahan saya karena saya terlalu terburu-buru. Saya memang sangat ceroboh! Gomen ne.

Arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini (-/\-). Walaupun cuma sedikit, saya bersyukur banget… karena para readers masih mau mereview fic saya yang gaje ini… T.T

Kalau begitu, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya. Kesan-kesan, komentar kalian, segudang pertanyaan yang kalian tidak mengerti tentang fic ini, pujian bahkan kritikan kalian (tapi bukan flame! saya ingatkan sekali lagi bukan flame! tapi kritik yang membangun!).

Jaa mata ne (/_O)

Douzo… tekan tulisan 'review' di bawah ini… (-/\-)


	3. Illusion

Oy… Oy… Ohisashiburidesu ne… Ogenki desu ka?

Lama tak bertemu… ternyata pembuatan chappie ke-3 ini cukup makan waktu juga =.=;

Nggak usah pake banyak cincong lagi… langsung baca ajah ya…

Selamat menikmati chappie ke-3 ini^^ *sambil buka tudung saji*

disclaimer # Gosho Aoyama-sensei^^

genre # Mystery, Friendship and Supernatural

**Ginko no Rhapsody**

**Rhapsody 3: Illusion**

Jika banyak orang berkata padaku bahwa aku adalah orang yang sulit di mengerti, itu benar. Karena, aku sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar memahami diriku sendiri. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai diriku, hanya saja, jalan pikiran dan kata hatiku seringkali tak sejalan. Sehingga membuatku seringkali bertindak hanya dengan menuruti naluriku saja. Pada akhirnya, semua itu hanya membawa kesialan untukku. Ya… sama seperti sekarang…

Aku merasa diriku benar-benar aneh. Apakah sebegitu penasarannya diriku dengan Sonoko? Sehingga aku jauh-jauh datang ke pedesaan seperti ini? Di tengah cuaca dingin, yang… asal kalian tahu saja, ini benar-benar dingin. Aku berkali-kali berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan mengacuhkan kertas alamat keluarga Suzuki pemberian Kisaki-sensei. Tapi, sekali lagi. Naluriku berkata lain. Tidak, tidak hanya naluriku saja. Ada yang lain… ada yang lain lagi, seolah-olah seperti ada yang memanggilku…

"Maaf pak, apakah anda tahu alamat ini?"

"Hmm… dari stasiun ini kau jalan kaki saja, lurus lalu belok kanan di persimpangan, kurang lebih 30 menit kau akan sampai." ucap si bapak penjaga stasiun sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah depan lalu berbelok ke kanan.

"Oh, baiklah, terima—HATCHU!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

"Iya. Terimakasih pak."

Aku kembali berjalan sambil mengusap-ngusap hidungku yang terasa gatal dan dingin. Apakah aku tertular flunya Kisaki-sensei?

Tak lama setelah itu, aku sampai di persimpangan. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Belok kanan?

Baiklah…

Kunaikkan posisi kacamataku yang lagi-lagi turun. Kemudian kupandang langit yang mulai mengeluarkan serpihan putih salju yang dingin.

Oke Makoto, kaulah yang memutuskan untuk datang kemari. Jika kau mundur sekarang, maka kau adalah seorang pecundang! Pecundang? Oh, tak ada hubungannya ya? Baiklah. Kalau kau mundur sekarang maka kau tidak akan bisa memastikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan tentang siapa sebenarnya Sonoko, kenyataan tentang gadis mirip Sonoko yang menghilang itu dan tentang kenyataan-kenyataan lain yang sudah menungguku.

Bicara tentang Sonoko, sepertinya ia masih tidak berniat mengatakan atau menjelaskan apapun padaku. Di hari kelima ini, ia semakin serius berlatih. Kesalahannya yang kemarin pun, bisa sedikit ia kurangi.

Ingin sekali aku bertanya langsung padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Setiap aku akan bertanya, ia selalu saja bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari fokus tujuan awalku. Lagipula, lagi-lagi tadi aku melihat ilusi itu. Ilusi tentang siluet mirip Sonoko yang sedang bermain piano di antara daun-daun ginko yang berterbangan. Aku tidak tahu apakah ilusi itu nyata atau tidak. Tapi aku tahu pasti ilusi itu ada hubungannya dengan semua keganjilan ini. Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan jawabannya…

Karena waktuku dengan Sonoko hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi. Maka, kuputuskan untuk langsung ke tempat ini setelah mengajar Sonoko.

Ya… ke rumah keluiarga Suzuki yang ada di hadapanku ini.

###

Seorang wanita dengan rambut kuncir kuda, keluar menyambutku saat aku memencet bel rumah. Matanya tajam dan tegas. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas mengatakan, "Siapa kau?". Aku maklum, karena aku juga tidak mengenalnya. Hanya satu yang sedari tadi kuucap berulang kali di dalam hatiku, semoga saja aku tidak salah tempat.

"Apakah benar ini rumah keluarga Suzuki?"

Ia terdiam menatapku. Cukup lama. Mungkin ia sedang menerapkan siasat 'hati-hati dengan orang yang belum dikenal'.

"Iya… Kau siapa?"

Nah! Benar kan dugaanku?

"Nama saya Kyogoku Makoto. Saya seorang pelajar dari Tokyo. Bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu pada anda?"

Ia kembali terdiam. Kini, alisnya mengernyit sempurna. Mungkin jika aku seorang esper dan aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Aku yakin, kata-kata yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang mungkin seperti ini, "Pelajar mencurigakan dari Tokyo? Salesman sekarang benar-benar pintar mencari alasan ya? Mungkin besok ada salesman yang berkata bahwa dirinya adalah seorang peneliti dari NASA."

"Ya…" jawabnya dengan nada skeptis.

Aku merogoh saku celana sekolah sebelah kiriku dan kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto. Foto berwarna hitam putih berisi sejumlah murid Teitan yang kutemukan saat aku bersih-bersih bersama Kisaki-sensei kemarin. Aku serahkan foto itu pada si wanita kuncir kuda. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apakah di keluarga Suzuki ini ada seseorang yang bernama Suzuki Sonoko? Orangnya yang ini," kataku sambil menunjuk orang yang mirip dengan Sonoko di dalam foto hitam putih yang sedang dipegangnya dengan jari telunjukku.

"Aku—"

"Ada siapa Rena?"

Tiba-tiba saja, dari dalam rumah keluar seorang wanita. Wanita itu terlihat lebih tua dari si wanita kuncir kuda. Warna rambutnya sudah mulai memutih dengan kerutan di pinggir-pinggir lukisan wajahnya. Mungkin ibunya? Ia mengenakan furisode dengan warna musim gugur.

"Tidak Ibu, ini… ada pelajar dari Tokyo yang sedang mencari orang dan sepertinya… ia salah tempat…" ucap si wanita kuncir kuda sambil melirikku.

"Tidak, maaf Nyonya, aku yakin tidak salah alamat. Mungkin anda lebih tahu?" ucapku pada si wanita furisode sambil mengambil foto yang sedang dipegang si wanita kuncir kuda. Ia lalu menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak! Disini tidak ada yang namanya Suzuki Sonoko!"

"Tapi papan nama rumah ini jelas-jelas tertulis 'Suzuki', berarti disini rumah keluarga Suzuki kan?"

"Ya, ini memang rumah keluarga Suzuki, tapi tidak ada yang bernama—"

"Suzuki Sonoko…?"

Kami berdua berhenti berdebat saat si wanita furisode mengucapkan nama Sonoko. Aku terkejut begitupun dengan si wanita kuncir kuda. Sepertinya ia tidak terima ibunya mengenal orang asing.

Si wanita furisode pun mendekatiku, "Kau… mencari orang yang bernama Suzuki Sonoko?"

Aku mengangguk. Si wanita kuncir kuda hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ini fotonya," kataku sambil menyerahkan satu-satunya foto berwarna hitam putih yang bisa menjadi petunjuk itu. Ayolah Nyonya… jangan buat kedatanganku ke tempat ini menjadi sia-sia… batinku berharap.

Si wanita furisode itu terdiam cukup lama. Aku tegang, lalu menaikkan posisi kacamataku yang… entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Ia masih terdiam berpikir, tapi aku maklum. Tidak apa-apa… mungkin akibat masa penuaan yang mulai menggerogoti tubuh dan kemampuan otaknya untuk bekerja, pikirku.

"Nak… Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang adik ibuku yang menghilang 93 tahun lalu?"

###

Aku benar-benar terkejut.

Jantungku terus-menerus berdentam-dentam tiada henti. Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Si wanita furisode kemudian mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ternyata, ia adalah Mizunashi Kayoko, anak ketiga dari Suzuki Ayako -kakaknya Sonoko-. Sedangkan si wanita kuncir kuda yang sepertinya… tidak menyukai orang asing, salesman maupun diriku itu adalah anaknya yang bernama Mizunashi Rena.

Sambil berbincang-bincang, ia mengajakku pergi ke kamar Suzuki Ayako.

"Lebih baik kau sendiri yang bicara pada Ibu."

Begitulah katanya. Aku pun mengikuti langkah demi langkahnya yang seirama dengan degup jantungku. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisku. Apakah aku sudah siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini?

Kami berdua berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang terletak di paling ujung lorong. Kamar itu begitu sunyi. Seperti tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Hanya suara desau angin yang dapat terdengar olehku.

"Ibuku sudah berumur lebih dari 100 tahun, hebat kan? Eh, bukan itu maksudku. Jangan bicara terlalu banyak padanya. Haha." ucap bibi Kayoko hampir berbisik sambil menggeser shoji. Sepertinya ia tahu aku tegang dan ia berusaha menghilangkan keteganganku dengan leluconnya yang 'tidak lucu' itu. Tapi sayang sekali… itu tidak membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak lebih normal.

Shoji semakin terbuka lebar. Aku mengikuti langkah bibi Kayoko masuk ke dalam.

Kamar ini… benar-benar sunyi bagiku, seperti menggambarkan kesepian yang dirasakan oleh si penghuni kamar. Seorang wanita tua -yang benar-benar tua- tidur terbaring di atas sebuah kasur putih di hadapanku. Matanya hanya membuka sebagian karena tertutup oleh kulit di sekitar wajahnya yang mulai mengkerut dan melemah. Suara napasnya begitu pelan. Bahkan hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali. Diakah Suzuki Ayako?

Setelah berbisik pada nenek tua itu, bibi Kayoko tersenyum padaku dan pergi keluar. Ia meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan nenek tua yang aku ragu… bernama Ayako itu. Aku semakin gugup karena di antara kami tidak ada yang berbicara. Waktu benar-benar mengerikan, batinku sambil memandangi nenek Ayako.

"Apakah… benar nenek kakak dari Suzuki Sonoko?"

"Ya… sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada orang yang bertanya tentang adikku itu. Adikku… yang menghilang." jawabnya dengan suara parau khas nenek-nenek yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ajal menjemputnya. Aku menelan ludahku.

"Ceritakanlah padaku nak… darimana kau tahu tentang adikku?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mengontrol aktivitas jantungku yang terlalu berlebihan bekerja. Kutarik napas kuat-kuat dan kemudian kuhembuskan dengan perlahan…

"Nama saya adalah Kyogoku Makoto. Saya pelajar dari Tokyo, tepatnya saya adalah seorang siswa SMA Teitan."

Nenek Ayako menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan agar ia bisa melihat ke arahku. Aku bingung, tenggorokanku seperti tercekat.

"Ya… Sonoko… dulu juga pernah bersekolah di tempat itu…"

"Sebenarnya saya baru beberapa hari bersekolah di Teitan dan… terserah anda mau percaya atau tidak… saya… sudah beberapa hari ini bertemu dan berbicara dengan orang yang mengatakan dirinya bernama Suzuki Sonoko. Ia… memintaku untuk mengajarinya memainkan Requiem dengan biola selama seminggu sejak 5 hari yang lalu."

Nenek Ayako tergelak. Sepertinya… matanya membelalak kaget walau tak terlihat. Aku kembali menaikkan posisi kacamataku.

"Benarkah itu nak…?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut kecil yang sudah keriput milik nenek Ayako. Ia terdiam. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar, tapi terasa menerawang ke tempat yang begitu jauh.

"Dulu… Sonoko pernah berjanji padaku. Di hari ulang tahunku… ia akan memainkan Requiem dengan biola… karena kubilang aku suka mendengar permainan suara biola…"

Jadi begitu?

Itukah alasan Sonoko memintaku mengajarinya untuk bermain biola?

Karena janjinya pada kakaknya?

Aku menelan ludahku, "Ya… karena saya tidak mengenalnya, maka saya bersikap biasa saja. Tapi setelah itu, seorang guru saya memperlihatkan sebuah foto lama. Di dalam foto berwarna hitam putih itu ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sonoko yang kutemui beberapa hari itu. Ia pun menceritakan tentang kisah Suzuki Sonoko yang tiba-tiba menghilang 93 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada suatu malam di tahun 1917. Maka dari itu, saya datang bertemu dengan anda untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan Sonoko sebenarnya…"

Air mata mengalir perlahan dari kedua bola mata nenek Ayako yang sepertinya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik itu. "Sepertinya… orang yang kau temui itu benar-benar Sonoko… entah mengapa… tapi aku yakin itu… Sonoko…"

Aku terkesiap, "Kalau benar begitu, aku merasa… ia… seperti memanggilku untuk menolongnya… Aku sering melihat ilusi aneh."

"Ya… Sonoko menghilang 93 tahun yang lalu… tepatnya… besok lusa…"

Eh? Besok lusa berarti… hari terakhirku mengajar Sonoko…?

"Aku… mustahil…" gumamku tidak percaya. Rasanya… seperti cerita di film-film horror jaman dulu…

"Percayalah nak… segala hal yang terjadi di dalam hidup ini pasti memiliki arti. Mungkin… kaulah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menemukan Sonoko… bagiku tak apa walau hanya tinggal jasadnya saja…"

"Mengapa… nenek percaya padaku? Mungkin saja… saya hanya berbohong kan?"

Ayako menggeleng pelan, "Selama apapun… kehilangan orang yang penting tidak akan pernah terlupakan… dan sampai sekarang aku masih ingat persis seperti apa Sonoko itu…"

Aku menundukkan wajahku dan kami pun kembali terdiam. Hanya suara angin yang masih bisa kudengar. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipiku. Aku kembali menengadahkan wajahku ke atas dan melihat… begitu banyak daun ginko berguguran di sekitarku…

Aku terpana… ilusi itu muncul lagi…

Tapi kali ini berbeda…

Siluet Sonoko itu tidak sedang memainkan piano. Tapi, ia sedang berdiri dengan anggunnya di samping tempat tidur nenek Ayako, sambil memegang sebuah kotak musik -yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Sonoko waktu itu- dengan kedua tangannya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak kecil seperti menggumamkan sesuatu. Dan ia… memandangku dengan wajah yang seperti ingin menangis…

'Sepi… Gelap… Aku takut… Kakak.'

Suara yang pilu itu berbisik…

Menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama… Menggema di dalam kepalaku…

Meminta pertolongan…

###

Setelah mendengar cerita dari nenek Ayako dan bibi Kayoko bukan berarti aku sudah tahu semua kenyataan tentang Sonoko dan masalah terselesaikan. Akal sehatku masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Walaupun aku tahu nenek Ayako dan bibi Kayoko tidak mungkin berbohong. Dan aku juga tidak bisa mengakui bahwa semua yang kujalani di ruang musik lama selama lima hari itu hanyalah mimpi atau khayalanku belaka. Semua itu terasa begitu nyata. Senyumannya, pandangan matanya, tawanya, permainan biolanya dan yang lainnya. Bahkan metafisika pun tidak akan bisa menjelaskannya.

Karena hari sudah begitu malam, bibi Kayoko menyuruhku untuk menginap sehari di rumahnya, baru besok pagi aku boleh kembali ke Tokyo. Maka dari itu, sepertinya besok aku tidak akan bisa pergi ke sekolah dan tidak akan bisa mengajarkan Sonoko bermain biola lagi. Mungkin Sonoko akan bingung karena aku tidak ada di ruang musik saat pulang sekolah. Aku ingin sekali melihat reaksinya. Sonoko dengan wajah masamnya berdiri di depan jendela, sambil sesekali ia menengokkan kepalanya melihat ke dalam ruang musik dengan mata jenakanya. Kemudian, ia merutuki diriku yang tidak datang mengajarnya. Apakah benar seperti itu, Sonoko?

Malamnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Sesuatu itu seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk tidak berhenti sampai disini. Mengetahui saja sepertinya belum cukup. Semua masih belum pasti dan akulah yang harus memastikannya.

Ibarat sebuah puzzle, aku telah mengumpulkan semua kepingan-kepingannya. Aku hanya tinggal menyusunnya dan… voila! Aku mendapatkan gambar yang kuinginkan. Jawaban yang kuinginkan. Mengetahui mana sosok Sonoko yang sebenarnya. Ya… aku hanya tinggal menyusunnya saja.

Tapi… disitulah justru letak masalahnya! Darimana aku harus memulainya?

Sementara… batas waktunya hanya tinggal dua hari lagi.

Aku harus segera berpikir dengan cepat.

###

*tsuzuku*

Huhuhu…. T.T syukurlah kita masih bertemu lagi dan chappie ketiga ini bisa selesai. Saya sempat negative thinking kalau cerita ini tidak akan berlanjut, karena… ini adalah cerita yang sudah lama sekali. Entah kapan pertama kali saya mendapatkan ide untuk membuat cerita ini. Hahaha ==;

Bagaimana cerita chappie ketiga kali ini? Aneh? Gaje? Membosankan? Oh ya, disini saya menggunakan original chara untuk 'Mizunashi Kayoko', habis… nggak tahu mau pakai siapa lagi T.T imagenya nggak ada yang pas. Hahaha… masih bisa diterima kan?

Inilah jawaban review chappie kedua:

**Rei Sakaki. **Wah… maaf. Saya tak sadar… Hehe^^ Gomen ne (-/\-). Oh… terimakasih atas sarannya, akan saya perhatikan itu. Maklum, kan masih dalam tahap belajar^^. Arigatou…

**AriciaBetelguese. **Hontou ni? Tidak… ini belum berakhir… rencananya sih… masih ada satu chappie lagi. Arigatou^^ Keep reading yaa!

**Naomi Kudo. **Arigatou atas pujiannya^^. Maaf… untuk update kelamaan itu karena saya nggak puny aide buat ngelanjutin ceritanya. Hehehe.

**Azalea Yukiko. **Kyaaa! Dipuji Yuki lagiiii^^ Hontou ni? Arigatou Gozaimasu! Keep reading yaaa!

Arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini (-/\-). Semoga chappie ketiga ini yang review banyak… kan sebagai sumber latihan saya juga^^

Kalau begitu, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya. Kesan-kesan, komentar kalian, pujian –hahahha XP *ngarep*- bahkan kritikan kalian (tapi bukan flame! saya ingatkan sekali lagi bukan flame! tapi kritik yang membangun!).

Jaa mata ne (/O_o)

Douzo… tekan tulisan 'review' di bawah ini… (-/\-)


	4. Lacrymosa

Nggak usah banyak komentar di awal… ==;

Karena ini chappie terakhir… jadi, langsung ajah…

Let's go!

disclaimer # Gosho Aoyama-sensei^^

genre # Mystery, Friendship and Supernatural

**Ginko no Rhapsody**

**Rhapsody 4: Lacrymosa**

Pagi harinya, setelah berpamitan dengan nenek Ayako dan bibi Kayoko aku segera meninggalkan kediaman Suzuki untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Walaupun hanya semalam, mereka telah begitu baik membantuku dan banyak bercerita tentang Sonoko. Dari cerita itu aku tahu bahwa, kotak musik yang sering dibawa-bawa Sonoko adalah hadiah pemberian nenek Ayako. Nenek Ayako memberikan kotak musik itu pada Sonoko untuk menghibur hati Sonoko yang tidak diizinkan untuk menjadi seorang pianis oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ya, aku rasa… aku bisa mengerti alasannya.

Jaman dahulu, perbedaan jenis kelamin menjadi sebuah masalah yang utama. Seorang perempuan tidak boleh memiliki derajat dan kemampuan di atas kaum laki-laki. Yamato nadeshiko adalah sikap yang harus dimiliki oleh setiap perempuan Jepang pada zaman dahulu. Sedangkan Sonoko… di mataku tidak terlihat seperti itu. Jelas sekali ia menolak untuk menikah di usia muda dan lebih memilih menjadi seorang pianis…

Oh ya, hanya bibi Kayoko yang mengantarkan kepulanganku sampai stasiun kereta terdekat. Nenek Ayako tentu saja tidak bisa ikut mengantarku, karena aku tahu, untuk pergi ke kamar mandi saja mungkin dia sudah melakukannya dengan susah payah. Sedangkan anaknya bibi Kayoko yang bernama Rena itu jelas-jelas tidak akan mau ikut, karena sepertinya ia memang benar-benar menganggapku sebagai seorang salesman pembohong.

Bibi Kayoko bilang bahwa aku boleh datang lagi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Bibi Kayoko pun balas tersenyum padaku. Mungkin memang sudah gen keluarga Suzuki untuk bersikap ramah kepada sesamanya, batinku. Tentu saja… kecuali Mizunashi Rena.

###

Aku sampai di Tokyo siang harinya. Karena sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk datang ke sekolah, akhirnya aku hanya bisa tergeletak tidur di atas kasurku. Melepas semua rasa lelah, baik secara jasmani, pikiran maupun hati. Pandanganku semakin kabur saat melihat langit-langit kamar. Tidak… aku harus terjaga… memikirkan pemecahan masalahnya… menyusun kepingan puzzle itu…

Mataku semakin lama semakin berat. Tubuhku juga telah terlalu lelah untuk digerakkan. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku.

Tiba-tiba saja, sayup-sayup… aku mendengar sebuah alunan permainan biola… walaupun tidak terdengar seperti permainan seorang yang pro, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa tenang… Kemudian, kubuka mataku sedikit dan aku pun… melihat sebuah ilusi yang aneh…

Sonoko… sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurku sambil memainkan sebuah biola. Ia tersenyum padaku. Anehnya, aku balas tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur, Makoto."

###

Pohon ginko…

Kotak musik…

Sonoko…

"SONOKO!" teriakku begitu kencang. Aku tersentak bangun dari tidurku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar sambil memijat-mijat keningku yang terasa sedikit pusing. Tidak ada keanehan.

Aku pun kemudian memandang jam weker yang berdiri tegap di atas meja. Jam lima pagi? Aku menghela napas panjang seraya bangun dari tempat tidurku. Ternyata, aku telah tertidur lebih dari setengah hari sambil masih mengenakan pakaian kemarin.

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian sekolahku, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin ke sekolah. Setelah sebelumnya, aku memasukkan sebuah sekop kecil ke dalam tas sekolahku. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi dan membawa sekop itu. Aku tidak ambil pusing dan menuruti saja naluriku yang lagi-lagi berbuat sesuatu yang aneh.

Aku terkesiap saat melihat sosok seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Sosoknya diselimuti kabut, membuatku tidak bisa mengenalinya. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku. Sosok itu semakin jelas seraya kabut pagi yang semakin menghilang. Sonoko?

Aku terdiam melihat Sonoko yang hanya berdiri saja. Ia memandangku dengan mata beningnya. Tapi, pandangan matanya berbeda. Pandangan matanya seperti ingin menangis. Sama seperti sosok Sonoko yang kulihat di kamar nenek Ayako. Ia… juga menggumamkan kata-kata yang hampir sama sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon ginko yang paling besar di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Sepi… Gelap… Aku takut…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sonoko berlari ke arah pohon ginko besar. Aku pun mengikutinya, tapi sosoknya kemudian menghilang. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya aku… dan pohon ginko besar yang menjatuhkan daun-daun emasnya…

Kupandang pohon ginko itu dari atas sampai bawah. Kudekati dan kemudian aku bersimpuh di bawahnya. Kuambil sekop kecil dari dalam tasku dan kemudian menggali tanah di bawah pohon ginko besar itu. Menggali? Apa yang kulakukan? Ingin sekali kuhentikan perbuatan naluriku yang bodoh ini, tapi tidak bisa. Tanganku terus bergerak sendiri menggali tanah yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Kisaki-sensei padaku saat ia tahu aku mengacak-ngacak tanah pohon ginko keramat ini… dan aku tidak mau membayangkannya. Menggali tanah ini saja sudah cukup membuatku untuk tidak dapat berpikir sebagaimana mestinya apalagi untuk membayangkan sesuatu…

Keringat perlahan bercucuran di pelipisku. Napasku menderu-deru. Tidak lama setelah itu, sekopku seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang keras. Tanda tidak bisa digali lagi. Aku pun menggunakan tanganku untuk membersihkan tanah yang menutupi sesuatu itu. Aku tercengang, mataku terbelalak kaget. Kayu?

Kugali tanah semakin lebar hingga memperlihatkan sebuah kayu yang berbentuk lingkaran. Di kedua sisinya ada sebuah pegangan yang terbuat dari besi. Aku seketika merinding membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak mau kubayangkan.

Kupegang kedua sisi pegangan itu yang ternyata cukup ringan. Semakin lama semakin terangkat dan semakin terlihat sosok sebenarnya dari lingkaran kayu itu. Sebuah tong kayu yang cukup besar telah terangkat dari dasar tanah. Aku mengatur napasku dan mengelap keringat dengan jas sekolahku yang sudah penuh dengan noda tanah. Rasa terkejut dan degup jantungku yang tidak mau berhenti membuatku tidak merasakan hawa dingin sama sekali. Apakah… karena hari ini adalah hari pertama musim semi? Atau… karena aku begitu takut untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya?

Aku menelan ludahku dan membuka tong yang terbuat dari kayu itu untuk melihat apa isinya. Di dalam hati, aku terus-menerus berdoa agar apa yang kupikirkan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Jika benar firasatku…

"Mustahil…" gumamku saat melihat ke dalam tong kayu. Tubuhku gemetar. Jantungku semakin cepat menghentak, membuat aliran darah di dalam tubuhku semakin cepat mengalir. Aku ingin tidak mempercayainya… tidak mungkin…

Di dalam tong kayu itu, duduk sebuah tengkorak manusia dengan berbalut seragam sekolah musim semi. Seragam itu berwarna biru tua. Atasannya seragam sailor dengan rok yang berupa seperti gaun panjang hingga ke mata kaki. Di tangan tengkorak itu, terdapat sebuah kotak musik dengan ukiran bunga sakura di sekitarnya.

"Sonoko…"

Entah mengapa, dadaku terasa begitu sakit saat melihat tengkorak itu. Tidak salah lagi. Tengkorak itu adalah tengkorak Sonoko. Tubuhku bergemuruh, tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Tenggorokanku seperti tercekat oleh sesuatu yang amat menyakitkan.

Kuambil kotak musik itu. Kubersihkan debu yang menutupinya. Ya, bentuknya sama seperti yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya, hanya yang ini lebih kotor. Kotak musik hadiah dari nenek Ayako untuk Sonoko.

Kubuka kotak musik itu dengan hati-hati. Suara alunan permainan piano yang indah pun mulai mengalun dari kotak musik itu. Sama, seperti yang kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu, saat hari pertama aku mengajari Sonoko bermain biola. Nada-nada indah Requiem yang bersusun menjadi satu, menjadi sebuah rangkaian nada-nada yang memukau. Terdengar begitu menyayat dan menggetarkan hati. Membawaku masuk ke dalam sebuah ilusi…

Masa lalu… Suzuki Sonoko…

###

Kubuka mataku perlahan…

Dimana aku?

Mengapa hanya ada kegelapan di sekelilingku?

Sonoko? Itukah kau?

Kukejar Sonoko yang sedang berlari menembus kegelapan. Berkali-kali kuteriakkan namanya, tapi ia tidak juga menoleh ke arahku. "Sonoko!," semakin kencang kuteriakkan namanya, semakin cepat ia berlari meninggalkanku dan semakin sakit tenggorokanku.

Tiba-tiba saja, di hadapan Sonoko yang berhenti berlari muncul sebuah pintu. Ia menatapku sesaat sebelum membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk ke dalamnya ketika aku hampir sampai di tempatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kubuka pintu aneh itu. Dan… seberkas cahaya menyilaukan… menutupi pandanganku…

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Itu… suara teriakan Sonoko.

"Ku… Kudo-sensei… hiks."

Sialan! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Cahaya ini sungguh mengganggu!

"Mengapa masih ada orang di sini?"

"Si… siapa kalian? Mengapa kalian membunuh Kudo-sensei?"

Eh? Membunuh?

Di tengah kebingunganku, cahaya menyilaukan yang menutupi pandanganku itu semakin lama semakin menghilang, memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar bagaikan sebuah ilusi…

Aku berada di sebuah ruangan kelas berdinding kayu. Sonoko terduduk di hadapanku sambil mengacungkan sebuah pedang kayu yang dipakai untuk bermain kendo. Seorang pria yang berlumuran darah begitu banyak terbaring di dekat kakinya. Di depannya berdiri arogan dua orang pria menakutkan. Dua orang pria itu mengenakan jubah hitam yang menakutkan. Pria yang satu berpostur badan gemuk dengan kacamata hitam dan yang satu lagi, wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat karena tertutup oleh topinya. Tapi yang jelas, ia berbadan lebih kurus daripada si pria berkacamata hitam yang sekarang sedang menembakkan tokallevnya ke arah Sonoko.

'DOR!'

"SONOKO!"

Sonoko segera berlari keluar. Tapi ia sedikit terlambat sehingga peluru tokallev si pria gemuk berhasil mengenai kaki kirinya.

"Cih! Dia lari Gin," runtuk si pria gemuk. "Aku tidak mengira bahwa di sekolah ini masih ada saksi mata."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, Vodka. Pembunuhan ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain bahkan oleh bocah sekalipun. Lakukan saja tugasmu, segera temukan dan bunuh bocah berambut pirang itu. Ia tidak akan bisa lari jauh dengan kaki seperti itu." ucap si pria lebih kurus yang diketahui bernama Gin.

"Kau gila apa? Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh Sonoko!" teriakku sambil melayangkan tendangan ke arah Gin. Aku terkesiap. Ternyata tendanganku menembus tubuhnya. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir keluar dari sekujur tubuhku. Oh ya, aku baru ingat sekarang. Ini adalah 93 tahun yang lalu. Malam dimana Sonoko dibunuh. Ini semua… adalah masa lalu Sonoko. Ingatan roh milik Sonoko. Jelas saja Sonoko tidak bisa mendengar suaraku. Aku bahkan belum dilahirkan saat ini.

Gin dan Vodka segera berlari keluar ruangan mencari Sonoko. Aku pun mengikuti mereka. Sebenarnya begitu berat rasanya kaki ini untuk melangkah. Ini belum apa-apa. Aku bahkan sudah ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Membayangkan malam mengerikan ini dialami oleh Sonoko di detik-detik sebelum kematiannya. Sonoko yang selalu tersenyum padaku itu. Ini semua membuat hatiku terasa begitu sakit bagaikan teriris-iris oleh jutaan pisau tajam yang baru saja diasah.

Tak terasa, kami telah sampai di halaman pohon ginko. Vodka segera mengangkat tokallevnya ke atas sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. "Hei, keluar kau! Kau pasti bersembunyi di sekitar sini kan?"

Gin yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya terdiam sambil menatap sebuah pohon ginko besar yang ada di hadapannya.

Tidak! Sonoko!

Aku ingin berlari menghampiri Sonoko yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon ginko itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Kedua telapak kakiku seolah-olah menempel ke tanah. Kutarik lebih keras. Tapi tetap saja tidak mau terangkat.

"Sial! Lari Sonoko!" teriakku begitu kencang. Aku tahu ini percuma. Tapi aku tidak mau semua ini berakhir begitu saja. Kau belum boleh mati. Kau harus hidup Sonoko. Kau harus memainkan Requiem dengan biola di hari ulang tahun kakakmu!

Sebuah sentuhan yang begitu lembut menjalari di tangan kananku. Aku tergelak dan kemudian menoleh. Sonoko dengan wajah yang begitu pucat sedang berdiri di sampingku sambil menggenggam tangan kananku. Wajahnya begitu sedih. Ia tidak bicara, bibirnya diam, tapi entah mengapa aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Waktu itu aku ingin lari. Tapi tidak bisa. Kaki kiriku yang terkena tembakan menghalangiku."

"Gin? mau kemana?" tanya Vodka saat melihat Gin berjalan meninggalkannya ke arah pohon ginko itu. Ia pun mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Suaraku terkunci. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Aku hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar suara roh Sonoko yang berdiri pucat di sebelahku.

"Aku tidak mengira bahwa ia membawa stun-gun. Seketika pandanganku menjadi kabur. Reaksi aliran listrik yang dikeluarkan oleh stun-gun itu telah membebani syaraf-syaraf di seluruh tubuhku secara berlebihan untuk sementara waktu. Saat itu aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, bagaikan terkena sebuah sambaran halilintar."

"GYAAAAA!"

Seraya dengan jeritan kerasnya, roh Sonoko yang ada di sebelahku semakin erat menggenggam tangan kananku dan ia memejamkan matanya seolah-olah tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan rasa sakit stun-gun itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tubuhku pun lemas. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan semua anggota tubuhku. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, hanya indera pendengaranku yang masih sedikit berfungsi."

"Gin, kau menggunakan stun-gun?" tanya Vodka sambil mendekati Gin dan menendang tubuh Sonoko yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi saat itu." ucap roh Sonoko sambil memandangku dengan mata sayunya. Seolah-olah ia tahu aku tidak suka atas perlakuan Vodka pada tubuhnya tadi.

"Ya… aku tidak mau mengambil resiko menggunakan pistol yang tidak menggunakan peredam suara dan pada akhirnya hanya akan mengundang orang. Dia sudah tahu wajah kita. Segera bereskan tanpa sisa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kubur bocah ini di sini, tidak akan ada yang tahu."

"Setelah itu, kejadiannya seperti yang kau tahu. Mereka segera menguburku di bawah pohon ginko ini. Mungkin mereka sedikit kasihan denganku. Maka dari itu, mereka mengeluarkan kotak musik yang ada di sakuku dan meletakkannya di atas tubuhku sebagai hadiah perpisahan. Hahaha… mengapa hal ini terjadi padaku?"

"Aku takut. Di sana bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan. Gelap dan dingin. Bertahun-tahun aku menunggu datangnya pertolongan. Aku rindu akan cahaya matahari, rindu akan alunan musik. Lalu, kau datang Makoto."

Roh Sonoko beralih menatapku. Ia tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat untukmu," entah mengapa suaraku kembali keluar. Aku memandangnya lembut dengan beragam perasaan yang aneh.

"Tidak, aku sangat berterimakasih. Karena permainan biolamu yang begitu indah itulah yang telah menolongku. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Berkatmu, aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan kakak. Aku tidak tahu… kalau aku telah membuat kakak begitu menderita."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengajarimu bermain biola dengan baik."

Sonoko kembali tersenyum. "Hahaha… apa boleh buat. Aku mungkin tidak berbakat bermain biola. Tapi aku tahu kalau aku berbakat bermain piano."

"Percaya diri sekali…"

"Karena seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku seperti ini, 'Walau yang mengerti itu hebat. Tapi bukan berarti yang tidak mengerti itu bodoh. Asal aku punya kemauan, ia yakin aku pasti bisa melakukannya'."

Aku hanya bisa meringis, "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu."

"Mungkin saja."

Kami berdua kembali terdiam, angin musim semi menyelimuti kami.

"Makoto, sudah waktunya aku pergi. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya?. Saat itu, aku pasti sudah menjadi seorang pianis yang hebat dan bisa mengungguli permainan biolamu. Terimakasih banyak, Makoto."

Aku tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Roh Sonoko kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghilang. Aku pun memejamkan mataku. Dan saat kubuka mataku, aku telah kembali ke duniaku yang kukenal. Sama. Sambil tetap memegang kotak musik yang baru saja memainkan nada-nada terakhirnya.

"Ya, semoga saja."

###

Setahun kemudian…

"Kyogoku-san? Kau masih latihan?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Kehadirannya membuatku menghentikan permainan biolaku. Aku pun menoleh, menatap wajah yang selalu dihiasi senyuman sepanjang masa itu.

"Ya, aku ingin menjadi juara di kontes musik tahun ini."

Ketua osis menghampiriku masuk. Kulihat tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu di kantong jasnya. Aku pun menurunkan biolaku dan menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi… Sepertinya memang inilah pilihan yang tepat. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab pada kepala sekolah. Sini, kemarikan tanganmu." ucap ketua osis sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya itu dan meletakkannya di atas telapak tanganku yang terbuka.

"Kunci?"

"Itu kunci ruangan ini. Aku memberikannya padamu karena kupikir kau pasti tidak akan mau kalau ruangan ini dihancurkan bukan?"

Aku menatap kunci itu sesaat. Hatiku bergemuruh, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengisi jiwaku. Sesuatu yang kurindukan. Sesuatu yang telah lama kunantikan. Sesuatu yang… tidak pernah bisa kulupakan.

Tanpa kusadari ketua osis sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia masih tersenyum padaku. Aku pun memandangnya lembut penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Sejak kejadian aneh setahun yang lalu, menurutku kau jadi lebih banyak tersenyum, tidak seperti saat pertama kali kedatanganmu kemari. Dan itu adalah perubahan yang bagus bukan? Makanya, kupikir tempat ini pasti adalah tempat yang berharga bagimu."

Ya… kupikir kau dan sekolah ini adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu.

Karena kenyataannya telah berubah…

Dan yang telah merubahnya adalah seorang gadis hebat bermata jenaka yang sangat mencintai piano…

"Terimakasih, ketua osis."

Ya… merubah ketakutan menjadi sebuah kekuatan.

###

~owari~

TADAAA! Akhirnya cerita gaje ini selesaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii…. Gaje banget ya akhirnya? Hahahaha, maap deh. Tapi, mudah-mudahan para readers sekalian suka^^

Oh ya, pasti banyak readers yang bertanya-tanya (pede amat…) bagaimana kelanjutan kisah kekejaman kuro no soshiki dan kudo-sensei yang malang itu. Saya tidak akan menceritakannya. Itu seperti menjadi cerita tersendiri. Kayak… kumpulan cerita-cerita korban kekejaman kuro no soshiki gitu,, jadi, Ginko no Rhapsody adalah salah satunya. Hahaha… mengerti apa yang saya katakan?

Inilah balasan review chapter 3:

**Azalea Yukiko, **apakah 93 tahun adalah waktu yang terlalu panjang? Saya memang sudah lama ingin membuat cerita tentang jepang zaman taisho. Tapi, karena kekuarangan bahan, jadinya hanya dijadikan slip ajah. Hahahaha XD gimana cerita endingnya?

**Rei Sakaki, **ha-ha-ha… saya juga capek nunggu kelanjutannya X3. bagaimana? Apakah chapter yang ini juga pendek? Kyaaaa… senangnya dipuji Rei-san! Suka dengan endingnya?

**Shiho Kudo, **wah! Hontou ni arigatou! Eh? Memangnya selama itu? Saya kan juga butuh waktu untuk mencari ide lajutan ceritanya… hehehhehe. Endingnya suka gak?

**Sagee-chan, **wah, ini lanjutannya… dan langsung tamat! Gimana hebat kan? Suka dengan endingnya?

Yah… berakhirlah sudah kisah saya dengan Makoto dan Sonoko. Saya sangat senang membuat fic dengan kedua tokoh ini. Pertama, karena mereka adalah pairing yang jarang dibuat fic. Kedua, karena kepribadian mereka berdua yang begitu kompleks. Dan ketiga… karena saya adalah penggemar Makoto!

Tadinya saya ingin membuat cerita tentang Makoto yang ikut pertandingan karate. Namun, karena saya sendiri udah lama nggak latihan… jadinya saya lupa sama semua nama gerakan dan jurus-jurusnya.. hahhahahaa XD (bakal diomelin lagi ama senpai nih). Daripada saya ngarang dan ujung-ujungnya dituntut sama Inkai dan Forki, mendingan nggak usah ajah… hohohoho X3

Terakhir, saya mau mengucapkan 'Hontou ni Arigatou' untuk para readers dan para author sekalian… baik yang telah mereview maupun yang tidak. Makasih ya!

Oh ya, baca juga cerita saya yang lain ya, seperti "Fantasie Impromptu" di fandom Bleach dan "Rendezvous" di fandom Suzumiya Haruhi series. Ditunggu loh reviewnya ya….^^

Sayooouuunaraaaa! (/O_o)

Douzo… tekan tulisan 'review' di bawah ini untuk yang terakhir… (-/\-)


End file.
